Big Chill (Ben 10)
Summary Big Chill is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from the planet Kylmyys. |-|Base= Feats Speed *Dodged lasers (04:24) Powers & Abilities Flight *As he is a Necrofriggian, he should have all of the abilities of one and Negative Big Chill's own. *Can fly in the air using his wings (04:05) *Can levitate off of the ground without the use of his wings (15:55) Ice Manipulation *As he is a Necrofriggian, he should have all of the abilities of one, Fridge's abilities, and Ultimate Ben's abilities, while he is using Big Chill's powers. *Can freeze matter through the use of his breath (04:40) *Can freeze matter with a touch (15:57) *Can freeze things by phasing through them (08:56) *Shot a beam of energy from his hand that froze three Vulpimancers (07:31) *Generated multiple branches of ice energy from his ice breath (14:00) Intangibility *As he is a Necrofriggian, he should have the abilities of one. *Can go intangible to phase through attacks (04:33) *Can harm other intangible beings while intangible (12:48) *Flew through a laser security grid (08:48) Invisibility *Can turn invisible to escape his opponent's sight (05:32) Resistance to Fire *As he is a Necrofriggian, he should have the abilities of one. *Can resist the effects of molten steel after ingesting it (14:16) *Unaffected by the extreme temperatures of Mykdl'dy (11:46) Resistance to Ice *As he is a Necrofriggian, he should have the abilities of one. *Unaffected by the extreme temperatures of Mykdl'dy (11:46) Resistance to Radiation *Unharmed after flying through P'andor (15:58) *Protected from the effects of P'andor's radiation (17:53) Scaling Alan Albright (Pyronite Form) *Harmed Alan with an attack (13:56) *Overpowered Alan in their clash (13:58) Decka (Primal Form) *Withstood an attack from a Feral Decka (15:22) Esoterica (Base) *Dodged a kick from an Esoterica (15:04) *Withstood an attack from an Esoterica (15:11) *Withstood a punch from an Esoterica (15:24) *Withstood a kick from an Esoterica (15:25) *Withstood a dropkick from an Esoterica (15:27) *Withstood an uppercut from an Esoterica (15:29) Galapagus (Base) *Clashed with Galapagus (05:07) *Withstood Galapagus' gust of wind (05:14) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Overpowered Gwen's mana construct (17:57) Helen Wheels (Base) *Withstood a kick from Helen (14:19) Kevin Levin (AF, UA, and OV) *Chewed through Kevin's armor (17:40) *Tackled Kevin into the ground (17:41) Kraab (AF and OV) *Withstood a beam of energy from Kraab (07:34) Necrofriggians (Base) *Slammed into a Necrofriggian (12:48) *Withstood getting slammed into the ground by two Necrofriggians (12:56) Rust Bucket (AF, UA, and OV) *Dodged the Rust Bucket's lasers (04:24) Techadon Robots (Base) *Withstood an attack from a Techadon Robot (15:53) *Outpaced the Techadon Robot's missile (16:15) Urian (Toltech Battle Armor) *Withstood an attack from the Toltech Battle Armor (18:49) Vilgax (AF, UA, and OV) *Turned intangible before Vilgax could punch him (37:31) *Survived an electrical discharge from Vilgax's gauntlet (37:59) Vulkanus (AF, UA, and OV) *Withstood a blast from Vulkanus' Fire Gun (17:58) *Reacted to a punch from Vulkanus (18:36) *Withstood an attack from Vulkanus, though he was out of commission for a while (19:00) Anti-Scaling Alan Albright (Pyronite Form) *Alan dodged a beam of ice from Big Chill (13:42) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Gwen knocked Big Chill unconscious with a mana blast (18:26) Ma Vreedle (Base) *Ma Vreedle one-shot Big Chill with a punch (18:28) Standard Equipment Weaknesses |-|Ultimate Form= Feats Ice *Caused it to snow in Bellwood (05:02) Powers & Abilities Fire Manipulation *Manipulates fire so cold it burns (19:15) *Projected a stream of fire from his mouth that froze Vulkanus (19:29) *Created a wall of flames that eventually turned to ice (04:56) Flight *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Ice Manipulation *Should have the abilities of his Base form. *Froze all of Vulkanus' Pickaxe Aliens with his breath (19:09) Intangibility *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Invisibility *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Resistance to Fire *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Resistance to Ice *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Resistance to Radiation *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Scaling Galapagus (Base) *Dodged an attack from Galapagus (05:37) Way Big (Base) *Withstood getting sent flying into the air by Way Big (14:47) Anti-Scaling Ben Tennyson (AF and UA) *Ben pushed Gwen out of the way of Big Chill's fire stream (14:34) Galapagus (Base) *Galapagus dodged a blast of fire from Ultimate Big Chill (05:32) Ghostfreak (UA and OV) *Ghostfreak dodged a blast of fire from Ultimate Big Chill (10:55) Gwen Tennyson (Anodite Form) *Gwen was going to destroy the sentient ultimate aliens with her attack (17:21) Viktor (UA and OV) *Viktor one-shot Ultimate Big Chill (11:45) Standard Equipment Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters